only you
by Kwon Bbenjilee
Summary: seungri cemburu dengan foto jiyong bersama paris ..


ff nyongtory

Harap di maklum masih amatiran,bahasa nya juga campur2..

Ini ff pertama gue,ini juga banyak mikir nya mau di publish apa gak,ini asli dan murni dari otak gue..

Ya udah dah dari pada banyak cingcong ,mending langsung di intip aja dah...

Enjoy^^

Setelah ajang award mama 2013 berakhir,semuah member pun kembali terbang k korea,tapi tdk untuk jiyong karna dia akan ke macau ,entah lah dia di macau ada jadwal apa ..

dorm big bang

Maknae panda sedang bosan karna dia kesal,harus di tinggl hyung2 nya sendrii di dorm ,

Top sibuk menyelesaikan jadwal come backnya,begitu juga dengan taeyang ,sedangkan doraemon aka daesung pun ada acra dengan tmn2 nya ,awal nya daesung mengajak seungri ,namun dia menolak karna seungri tidak mengenal tmn2 dae ,...hal hasil seungri memilih di dorm saja ..

Taeyang pun tiba di dorm dan melihat seungri yg sedang menonton tv dengan wajah seperti benang kusut ..

"yaaa waeyoo,tampang mu kusut gitu ?"tanya taeyang sambil duduk di samping seungri

"euh ,hyung udh pulang ?huhh aku bosan ,aku udh kaya perempuan yg sedang di pingit ,di rumah teruss ..."gerutu seungri

"ahhh gmn klo kou ikut dengan ku ke inkigayo ,dari pada kou bosan di sini ,..mau ne ,iia itung2 menemani ku Lah ..."tawar taeyang ,seungri pun tampak memikirkan nya ..

"ummm baiklah aku ikut dengan hyung ,dari pada aku lumutan di sini ,tunggu ne hyung aku siap2 dulu ..

'nde.."

Akhirnya seungri pun ikut bersama taeyang,

"nahh panda-ah ,kou tunggu di sini ne,jng kmna2 nanti ilang lagi " ...

"aisshh hyung aku ini sudah besar .."

"meskipun kou udh gede ,tetap saja she jiyong selalu bilang seperti itu pada mu kan .."ucap nya

"nde..nde...,hyung pergii lah ,sebentar lagi kou ferpom kan .."

Sambil menunggu taeyang ferpom di dalam ruang make up ,seungri pun buka instagram nya ,dan terkejut saat melihat foto jiyong bersama paris hilton di macau ..

Seungri pov

Ahhh sudah ku duga,waktu penghargaan mama 2013 kemarin she paris itu seperti nya menyukai jiyong hyung ,bukti nya dia maen cipika cipiki dengan jiyong hyung,dan setelah itu dia langsung memfollow dan mention2 nan dengan jiyong hyung,dan jiyong hyung pun membalas nya ,dan apa ini

,foto mereka sangat dekat,apa mereka janjian untuk pergi k macau ?apa mereka kencan di sana,?dan mereka juga memakai pakaian dengan warna yg senada ,

Bukan kan GD hyung ada jadwal ?apa jadwal nya kencan dengan she paris ini ?arghh dia menyebalkan ...dan apa nie hueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee omo ...hyuung

Author pov

Seungri pun kelabakan setelah melihat foto GD dan paris yg begitu sangat dekat,dan tangisan nya pun meledak seperti anak orok yg baru berojol...

"hueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee andwe..."rengek nya ,untung saja di ruang make up hanya dia seorang .

taeyang pun selesai dengan ferpom nya dan langsung menghampiri seungri di ruang make up,

"seung...euh...kou kenapa ?." taeyang pun heran melihat seungri menangis ,

"yaaa kou knp?heii aku sudah kembali ,apa kou menangis gara2 bosan di tinggal sendiri di sini euh ?"tanya taeyang lagi ..

"hueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee hyuuung ..."bukan nya menjawab pertanyaan taeyang ,tangisan nya malah semakin kencang ,..

"aishh ,gak ush nangis giitu kali ,aku tau kamu bosan dan lihat aku sudah kembali jja kita makan nanti aku kasih cemilan bambu untuk mu ..."

"hueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ..."tangis seungri lagi,

"ni anak knp she ?"batin taeyang ,..

"hueeeeeeee aku benciii ama gd hyung ,dia udh bohong ,kata nya ada jadwal di macau .."

"memang dia ada jadwal,emg dia bohong knp pda mu ?"tanya taeyang

"hueeeeeeeeeeeeeee ,"

"aishh panda-ah,diam lah ...ja kita pulang saja ,."taeyang pun menuntun seungri keluar kali ini dengan isakan kecil nya,

Org2 pun heran melihat taeyang yg menuntun seungri yg tertunduk ...

'taeyang-ssi,ada apa dengan seungri-ssi ?"tanya salah seorang staff,

"biasa dia hanya terharu saat melihat ku ferpom tadi .."bohong nya ,..

"aigoo ,dia benar2 menyayangi mu.."

"lebih tepat nya menyayangi jiyong "batin taeyang ..

Di perjalanan menuju dorm seungri msh saja menangis ,taeyang paling bete klo udah nenangin she panda ,karna seungri klo udh nangis bener2 lama dan sangat susah ya kecuali klo pawang nya #jiyong ,yg bisa mengendalikan seungri ,.

Mereka pun sampai di dorm,taeyang pikir tangisan seungri sudah mereda ternyata masih berlanjut ..

"aish sampai kapan she tangisan nya bersambung .."batin taeyang

"hueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee GD hyuung jahat pada ku ..."tangis nya sambil berjalan k kamar nya ..(bayangin aj dehc panda nangis sambil kucek2 mata ,udah kya bocah )#abaikan..

"kou kenapa seungri-ah ?"tanya daesung saat seungri melewati di depan nya,

"apa she yg di perbuat naga itu sampai membuat panda nya seperti itu "gerutu taeyang ..

"hyung seungri kenapa,apa dia lapar ?"tanya daesung ..

"dia menangis bukan karna lapar daesungie.."

"lalu ?'

"nan molla,dia menangis sambil bilang jiyong jahat ,aku pun tak mengerti "

"ya udah hyung gak usahdi pikirin nanti stres lagi,kasih aja cemilan bambu ntr juga bae sendiri "

"ahh lebih baik ,aku buka instagram ..."taeyang pun melihat foto2 jiyong dengan paris di macau,"seperti nya aku tau kenapa seungri seperti itu,apa anak itu cemburu .."batin taeyang ..

Setelah itu taeyang mengirim pesan kepda GD ..

"_jiyong-ah ,panda mu menangis ,gara2 melihat foto mu dengan paris,dia mengira kou kencan dengan nya,dan dia mengira kou berbohong bahwa kou ada jadwal di macau_ .." sesaat kemudian di balas oleh gd

"_aku memang ada jadwal dan setelah itu aku menyempatkan diri untuk melhat pertandingan tinju dan aku juga tidak mengira bahwa ternyata ada paris dan aku tdk berkencan dengan nya "_

"_ya sudah kou hubungi she panda ,aku nyerah klo urusan menenangan kan dia,dia sangat2 sulit untuk berhenti menangis ,palliwa, aku pusing mendengar nya menangis dan aku kasihan pada boss yg tdk bisa tidur karna tangisan panda itu_ " (bosss ,anjing taeyang ,udh pada tau kan )

"ne"

Setelah itu GD langsung menghubungi seungri ,namun seungri masih enggan untuk menjawab nya ,

Ponsel nya terus berdering ,karna seungri juga rindu ingin mendengar suara jiyong hal hasil dia pun menjawab tlpn darinya...(ciee panda kesel2 tapi rindu jua) ...

"annyong ...my baby panda ..."ucaap GD ,namun seungri msh diam...,..malah terdengar sesegukan ,GD tak tega mendengar isakan nya ,seandainya GD ada di samping nya sudah di peluk dan di tenangkan oleh nya,

"seungri-ah ...mianhe ...seungri-ah ullljima,..."ucap nya..

"aku tdk menangsi kok,lagi pula hyung maaf kenapa .."ucap nya aga ketus ..

"aku tau ,aku sudah tau semuah ,jng berbohong pada ku ,panda-ah denganrkan aku,aku memang ada jadwal dan aku dan paris tdk berkencan ,aku pun tdk tau klo ternyata paris pun melihat pertandingan tinju,lalu dia ingin berfoto bersama ku,lagi pula di sini ada manager hyung ,klo memang aku berkencan ,masa aku kencan terbuka kaya gini she,ya kan? ...yaa lagi puula aku kan sebelum nya bilang pada mu,dan mengajak mu untuk ikut dengan ku k macau namun kou menolak nya kan .."ucap GD ,DAN seungri pun diam,benar apa yg Gd katakan sblm nya jiyong mengajak nya ke macau sambil melihat pertandingan tinju namun karna seungi menolak karna dia tdk menyukai tinju ,...

"ne hyung ,kou benar aku yg salah .."lirih seungri ..

" kou tdk salah ,ini hanya salah paham , berhenti lah menangis ,aku tak tega mendengar kou menangis ,.."

"ne hyung aku udh gak nangis lagi kok, "

"aarsoo ,aku percaya ,nah srkng kou tdk marah pada ku kan ?"

"nde,..aku tdk marah pada mu "

"okk sudah dulu ya,aku akan siap2 untuk pulang k korea ,tunggu lah aku ,"

"ne,hati2 ne hyung ,.." klik.

sseungri pun hnya dlm waktu singkat sudah bisa tersenyum kembali ,dia pun keluar kamar dengan wajah yg berseri2 ,..

"waeyoo senyum2 apa air mata mu udah abis ?"tanya taeyang heran melihat seungri sedari tadi senyum2 ...

"aniooo, hyung~~~~~aku lapar ?"manja nya smbil menarik2 ujung baju taeyang dengan wajah seimut mungkin .

"ya jng menarik baju ku,dan jng menunjukan wajah seperti itu,araso jaa kita makan di luar saja ne"

'yiipiii kajja hyungie .."ucap nya sambil memgang tangan taeyang .

"ahhh seperti nya aku akan mengasuh anak panda ..",batin taeyang ,

Kalo ada jiyong pun yg mengasuh seungri pasty lah jiyong,di karna kan jiyong ada jadwal,hal hasil member lain yg mengasuh nya,mereka pun smpai di restaurant dan seungri pun banyak memesan makanan ,taeyang hanya geleng2 kepala melihat betapa lahap nya seungri makan ,..

"ya ..pelan2 saja,makan nya ,.."

"ao apar hyong .."ucap nya dengan mulut penuh dengan makannan .. (translate nya :aku lapar hyung)

"kou seperti tdk makan 3 hari ,lihat lah kou memesan makanan sebanyak ini ..."

"hyung yg bayar ne,aku lupa bawa dompet .."

"kou ini bukan lupa,tapi sengaja,selalu saja klo makan tdk pernah membawa dompet,."

"heheh kan biasa nya juga jiyong hyung yg bayar ..."

"sudah habis kan makan mu,.."

"nde..."

"hyung ,kok gak makan ?"tanya nya

"melihat mu makan ,aku merasa kenyang .."ucap taeyang ..

Setelah makan,seungri mengajak taeyang untuk berbelanja pakaian ,dan di turuti oleh taeyang ,

Seungri pun memilih2 baju yg iia suka,seungri-ah tau kah kou bahwa semuah itu memakai uang taeyang ...ckck...

Taeyang pov

Aaarghh klo berbelanja dengan seungri bisa2 aku bangkrut mendadak,benar kata top hyung ,jng berbelanja dengan seungri ,nanti kou akan bangkrut,tapii aku heran dengan jiyong yg selalu membelanjakan seungri pakaian,bahkan pakian nya yg bermerek,tapi walaupun begitu aku senang bisa jalan2 dengan maknae ini,kan jarang bisa jalan dengan nya ,di karna kan kesibukan ku dan juga ijin jiyong ,tentu saja klo ada jiyong aku tdk akan di ijinkan untuk berjalan2 dengan maknae ini,..

Author pov

Para fans pun memotret kebersamaan seungri dan taeyang ,dan salah seorang fans memasukan foto tersebut k instgram ,lalu jiyong melihat nya..

Jiyong pov

benar2 taeyang ini ,aku memang menyuruh nya menjaga anak itu,tapii tdk untuk mengencani nya,..aku merasa cemburu melihat nya,mereka makan bersama ,berbelanja bersama ,dan bahkan seungri tampak senang ,awas saja kou ya,setelah sampai di korea aku akan menghukum mu seungri-ah

Auhtor pov

Jiyong pun sampai di korea dan langsung menuju k dorm,..

"hyuung ..."

Hupppp seugri pun langsung memeluk jiyong ala koala,..#bayangin ajah waktu seungri meluk top yg di soundflex..

"aigo2...seungri-ah ,kou pikir badan mu ini kecil hah,badan udah kaya babon juga ..."ucap jiyong kewalahan saat seungri memeluk diri nya..

"hyuung ..aku rindu pada mu .."ucap seungri manja ,namun tb2 saja jiyong pun teringat foto seungri bersama taeyang sehingga jiyong langsung menunjukkan wajah dingin nya ..

"euo,hyungie waeyo ?"seungri heran melihat expresii wajah gd yg tampak dingin..

"anio,.."ketus nya

"aish hyung ,Cuma di peluk gitu ajh kok marah she .."

"bukan itu .."

"lalu ?"

"kou itu...giliran aku berfoto dengan paris kou cemburu ,skrng aku juga cemburu karna kou kmrn kencan dengan taeyang ,.."

"euum,..kencan ?anio,kami hanya makan di luar dan berbelanja .."

"ya itu sama saja,aku marah .."jiyong berlalu dan segera ke kamar nya,dan seungri pun mengikuti dari belakang ..

"marah kok bilang2 " batin seungri

"hyungie ...jng marah ne,itu semuah bukan kencan kok..."rajuk nya ..

Jiyong benar2 tak tahan melihat betapa manis nya saat seungri merajuk pada nya seperti ini ,..

Ingin rasa nya dia langsung memakan ? nya...

"hyungie ..."panggil seungri lagi,namun jiyong hanya diamm saja,dia ingin tau apa sikap seungri terhadap nya ..

"hyungie mianhe ,...aku akan melakukan apa pun asal kou tdk marah lagi pada ku ?"

"yesss...kou sudah masuk perangkap ku baby "batin jiyong

"benar ,kou akan melakukan apa pun ?"

"ne ,apa pun .."

"okk,.."jiyong pun berjalan menuju pintu dan segera mengunci pintu nya ,lalu mematikan lampu nya ..

"hyung ...waeyo kok pintu nya segala di kunci dan apa ini kenapa kou juga mematikan lampu nya ?"seungri pun merasa bahaya mengincarnya,...

"okk kou harus menuruti semuah yg ku mau,dan aku ingin ..."ucap gd yg skrng sudah berada di depan wajah seungri ,

Wajah seungri pun tb2 merona merah seperti tomat ,walaupun lampu kamar aga remang2 tetap saja wajah seungri yg merona msh terlihat jelas di mata jiyong.

"kou begitu manis saat merona seperti ini ,.."goda jiyong ,dan semakin merah lah wajah seungri

"ap..apa yg akan kou lakukan hyung,jng menggoda ku .."

"stss jng berisik ,kou kan tadi bilang akan menuruti apa kemauan ku,jadi nikmati saja .."

"mwo aarghhhhhhhhhhhh hyung cakkama ..."

Sensor ...

Kalian pasty tau ya ,jalan cerita selanjut nya kemana ...

The end...

Mianhe mianhe ff nya jelek #bow

Jng lupa RCL

Butuh saran dan kritik nya ,...

Gomawo^^


End file.
